Memories
by IamWhoIchooseToBe
Summary: You acted like not having her wasn't hurting you.
1. Chapter 1

You couldn't stay mad at her. You knew it. A small smile slipped onto your face as the rain started sliding down her skin. She didn't care she kept singing and dancing. What did get to you was the girl dancing and singing beside her.

Jealousy was a bitch. She would never try to move in on her, but that didn't stop 'it' from creeping into your heart. You wanted her to kiss her, hug her... Hold her. But that would have gone against everything you had done to her. It;s not that you were mad when she was rubbing on your boyfriend, no it was the idea that she liked _him_ and not you.

She was beautiful, sweet, and caring. Something you acted like you weren't. She was the first one you ran to when you dumped hm. She offered advice on how to get him back, you were so shocked you didn't say anything, your silence was taken as a plead for help\. You were ac tally there to confess that you liked her...It didn't work out that way.

The song ended as you came back from your flashback. Memories where the only thing that comforted you. You could be nicer to her, but you knew the reaction wouldn't be the same than if you were mean to her. She would never be your, your heart ached, covering up the hurt you put up a false bravado and acted like not having her wasn't hurting you.

_Wasn't Killing You._

Well that's my first fic done... I feel accomplished Idon't know if I should continue this. Give my your opinion please =)


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend was torture, not being able to see her. Her coffee colored eyes, her bright smile, how she smelled like sweet roses and maybe a hint of vanilla, and her personality. Of course you could have gone and visited or called, but she would have been suspicious and you had no excuse handy. And being with Beck only made forgetting her harder, and the quilt bigger knowing he cared about you when yo didn't feel the same love for him anymore. Family was no comfort either a cold, daunting father, and a self absorbed mother.

On your way to school you made your usual stop at the cafe and for some reason felt the urge to buy two cups of coffee.

"Hi Jade! Why do you have two coffees?" questioned a curious Cat.

"Yea Jade, why do ya?" Tori joined in.

You were caught of guard, not by Cat's question but but the fact Tori was standing so close to you. The way she smelled drifted up to you, struggling you maintained your hand of the cup and not reaching over to stroke her lovely face.

"... Cause I brought one for you." you said tilting it slightly towards her. When you realized what you said your heart started racing why her? Why not Cat's or better yet Beck's name!

She took it cautiously.

You didn't get it from the garbage did you?" She asked tentatively.

It stung you that she didn't trust you, but then again you had given her one from the trash once.

"No"

"Oh well thanks!" she said smiling again.

"I'm hungry." Cat said suddenly.

"Here take my coffee. I don't want it anyway" You said thrusting it in her hands and leaving as fast as you could.

The janitors closet was usual place you went to when ever something was bugging you, but this time you decided to find Beck.

"I saw that." Somebody said as you rushed by.

"What!... I mean saw what?" You said as you stopped and turned.

"You gave your coffee to Tori without even being mean to her." Andre said staring at her.

"I-It-It was nothing... just felt like being friendly," shit you thought, friendly? Bad choose of words.

"Since when are you friendly? You know what it's none of my business ," He said turning and leaving.

You stared at his back still shocked from what he picked up so.. easily. Shaking your head you went in search of Beck. You found him and drowning yourself in him, or at least attempted. Helplessly trying to get rid of her scent.

She was so toxic for you.

I really tried making this longer I honestly did and more descriptive too.

Anyway tips are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Jade... Jade, we need... to talk," Beck managed to say between kisses

"Yea?"

"What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing cause there is something on your mind."

"What make you think there's anything wrong?" you asked accusingly.

"You should really answer my question, but if you must know Andre told me to check up on you," Beck said as he stroked your hair.

"Andre has no business with me! Or anything pertaining to me , or us!" you said swiping his hand away.

"Jade calm down I just want to help," he begged, "It's Tori isn't it?"

"What! Why her? Why would it have anything to do with her or any other girl or anybody else!"

"I'm not dumb Jade, I see how you look at her when you think no one else is looking," he said softly yet with an edge to his voice.

He was hurting it was plainly heard, but you could tell it was tinged with jealousy. As it was happening too frequently you had no words to say.

"Jade you love me I know you do, but it's not the same love I have for you," he said giving you a final hug.

"We're breaking up aren't we?" you managed to ask.

"Yea we are."

You dis-tangled yourself from him took some steps back and said, "If anyone asks I broke up with you, why just cause."

Word spread fast that you had broken up with Beck and this time is was for good. Which in turn landed you on the receiving end of Tori's concerned looks, not that you didn't like the attention. It was just like she was waiting for you to breakdown, or go into hysterics, well it wasn't going to happen again,not for Beck anyway.

You were getting your books from your locker when you heard someone come up behind you, turning around you saw it was Tori.

"What do you want Vega?" you snapped.

"Nice to see you're still in a good mood. I just wanted to see if you were OK," she said concern beginning to show in her eyes.

"I'm fine why do you even care? You can finally go after Beck," your voice threatened to crack saying the last part.

Tori looked quite shocked upon hearing your last few words.

"You still think I like him? Wow, I thought you already knew tha-... Umm never mind," Tori muttered.

Now this caught your attention, she had a blush creeping up on her face and her accent, which she says she doesn't have, was starting to come out. She looked cute fidgeting you decided.

"That what Vega? You like someone else? Come on spit it out," you drawled out. To the casual glance you would have appeared your normal non-caring self, but closer your eyes let everything out fear, jealousy, and anger. 'What if she liked Andre, you could never compete with him. He was creative, funny, caring, creative, funny, smart, and to top it all off he was a guy.

"It's nothing Jade, it's just.. just nothing forget it," she mumbled leaving.

"Vega! Don't you walk away from me! I'm not done speaking to you!" you yelled at her quickly catching up and dragging her into the janitors closet. You noticed it wasn't hard she never puts up a fight whenever you drag her anywhere.

"Jade let go of me! Why do _you_ care?" she sighed.

This made you think, should you just come out with the truth? You didn't want to risk your friendship, if you could call it that, with her.

"Well this could be something I could hold against you for future use," you smirked as you leaned against the door.

"I _really _don't want to talk about this, besides we should be getting to class," she said edging toward you.

You let her come a little bit closer, 'till you could smell her. You were getting lightheaded, deciding you needed out before you did something stupid you turned and threw open the door, stepping out and heading to class you called out over your shoulder,

"Don't think I'm done with you Vega."

Well this the longest chapter so far... I'm tired


	4. Chapter 4

You were determined to find out what Tori wasn't telling you, now the only problem was figuring a way that didn't make it obvious you cared. Asking Andre was obviously out of the question seeing as he might _be_ the problem, and Beck... you knew Beck would tell you if he knew anything. Now Cat, Cat was possibly the only option you had left seeing as you couldn't stand Trina. Robbie and Rex were of no use seeing as they were away on 'couples counseling'.

"Pss! Jade, pss!" 'whispered' Sikowitz from across the classroom, "do you have the stuff?"

"Yes Sikowitz I have the your coconuts," reaching into your bag for them.

"Excellent! Now while I go do... things everyone do as they please but DON'T touch my clown wig," seemingly pleased with himself he strolled out of the room.

"Soo Cat," you said turning toward the red head,"how are you doing?"

"I'm great! Thank you for asking" Cat giggled.

"Well I go-"

"Jade we need to talk," Andre said coming up behind Cat.

What was up with people interrupting every time you were going to ask something. Did they already know what you were going to ask, next person that interrupted you was getting a black eye.

"Yea OK, whatever.".

"Bye Jade!" Cat said going toward Tori.

You noticed Tori instantly brightened up when she realized Cat was going her way. Now you were starting to wonder if you should just give up on her.

"Yo Jade I know you have something going on with Tori." Andre said taking to seat where Cat was just a few seconds ago.

Staring at him to see if he was planning something you said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't, but listen,"he said dropping his voice and leaning a bit towards you,"has she you know, told you?"

Anger was starting to kick in, did everyone know what Tori was hiding was it just you she kept it from! Before you could formulate an answer said person came walking up.

Andre seeing her said, "You know Ima just leave."

"What did Andre Tell you?" Tori asked.

"Now why would I tell you?" you countered leaning back in your chair.

"Jaaade!"

"Nothing he didn't say anything! Happy! Now quit your whining." you growled.

She visibly relaxed at this. Anger had long ago been replaced by fury, did she not trust you not even a little! She was the one you went to whenever you needed help, did that mean nothing at all. It hurt like hell seeing her hesitate to tell you anything.

"Vega!," you hissed getting in her face and grabbing her shirt,"tell me what's wrong!" Seeing her frightened eyes you wanted to say something else to comfort her but you refrained.

"I'd appreciate it blood was not spilled on my carpet." Sikowitz said sipping his coconut as well as eyeing the pair cautiously.

Reluctantly you let go of Tori's shirt, before you could say anything the bell rang. Practically tripping all over the chairs Tori ran out of the room forgetting her bag. Seeing it as the perfect opportunity to get her to talk you took it with you. Problem was Tori didn't sow up for lunch.

"Has anyone seen Tori?" you asked.

Everyone feel silent, except for Cat.

"Uhh I think she left, she said she wasn't feeling well. But I think you scared her," she said nodding the whole time."But why did you get mad at her?"

Of course only Cat wondered this as you suspected Andre and Beck had talked it all out and had their assumptions. Grabbing your belongings and Tori's bag you said, "Cause she's Tori."

You didn't talk to anyone the rest of the day, mostly cause they knew not to annoy you. You contemplated going thru Tori's bag but decided not to... not at school at least.

""

""

""

Once you were home you were glad no one was around, but either way you locked your bedroom door. For a good amount of time all you did was stare at the bag. Sighing you knew you wouldn't go thru her things not that you hadn't already done so at her house, but that was different. Picking up your phone you decided to text her and see what she had to say on you having her bag.

'I have your bag. -Jade'

You waited for what seemed forever but what was actually only a few minutes.

'WHAT! Are you kidding me please tell me you're joking!'

God why was she so defensive when it came to you and anything to do with her.

'Relax I haven't vandalized anything... yet.'

'Where are you? Are you at your house? I'm going over... where do you live?'

'Ugh you're so pushy Vega. And no way I'm telling you where I live. Meet me at the cafe near the school, you'll get your stuff there.'

'Yay! :)'

You smirked at the last message she sent. She had no idea what you had in mind for her

No Idea.

Kay so I was in a write-y mood last nite and this came along. Tips are welcome now excuse me while I go buy me an energy drink.


	5. Chapter 5

The cafe was homey and welcoming yet with enough of a dark and brooding aura to attract you. Grabbing the usual for yourself, dark coffee with a hint of caramel and a cookie, you headed towards a secluded booth at the back. For a minute you sat staring at the table feeling something was missing. You realized what was missing, Tori's food., and knowing her she was likely to just rush to you demand her things and forget all about food. Sighing you got up and went to order again.

Now what would she like. Something sweet, more than likely and creative looking. Deciding you ordered a caramel mocha frappuccino and a small very unique looking pastry. Once you were back at your booth you felt better knowing Tori would have something to eat. You were hoping she wouldn't suspect you of digging in the trash. God it wasn't like you lived in there she had to let that go already.

Soon enough Tori came walking in, she looked a little lost, but as soon as she saw you she was all business.

"Jade," she said upon reaching the table,"just give me my bag and I'll leave."

"Why Tori I'd gladly give you your bag but I accidentally ordered for two. It'd be rude not to stay and help me finish." you said mimicking her accent. Now she seemed uncomfortable and annoyed, but still you could see her will crumble. Mumbling various words under her breath she reluctantly sat across from you.

"I do not talk like that! But anyway what'd you order me?" she asked.

"I did not order you anything, I just wanted both of them. And see for yourself." you said sipping your coffee.

Her eyes widened as she saw what the pastry looked like, a swan light brown bread filled with pink cream. Elegantly shaped.

"Wow Jade it's beautiful I've never seen one shaped like this. Um thanks but why'd you order this for me?" she asked.

"I guess cause it reminded me of you graceful beau- I don't know just it the damn bird already." you snapped knowing if you hadn't stopped yourself you would've regretted it.

Tori looked amused if not a little confused at your quick cover up.

"Just eat your food Vega," you repeated taking a bite out of your cookie.

"Wow I never knew Jade West liked chocolate chip cookies"

"The chocolate's bittersweet."

"Huh, well that explains it," Tori said taking a sip of her frappuccino.

You guys sat there in a comfortable silence for a while neither one of you really wanting to break the silence and risk another argument. Feeling the urge to move you propped your feet up on Tori's lap. At this you felt her tense up, when you realized this you smirked and raised her eyebrow at her.

"Jade get your feet off me."

"Nah I don't think so. Your lap is very comfortable.," you said.

You noticed a couple of things after you said that, one she was blushing like crazy and figiting and the second she still wasn't done with her drink. Reaching over you pulled the top off and proceeded to eat the whip cream.

"...Hey that's mine!" Tori said forgetting your feet were on her.

"Well I bought it and the cream looked good," you said taking your feet off her and resting your elbows on the table.

"You gave it to me." Tori said reaching over and taking it from you. "Hmm you're right this cream is good!"

Getting up and stretching you decided it was time to put the plan into action.

"Are you finally going to give me my bag?" Tori asked sitting up a bit straighter.

"Oh no Vega. I'm just going to put my plan into action," you said sliding onto the seat quite close to her.

"Uh ha ha, uh what plan? And for what?" she asked pressing herself closer to the wall.

"You know what I'm talking about Vega. Just tell me and we can all go our merry ways." you said finishing it of sarcastically.

"Could we go some place more private?" she asked.

Now what was the whole point of getting this booth? It was separated from all the other ones, why was she so picky!

"Ugh, fine." you said getting up and dragging her to the bathroom.

It was a tiny little thing, the one room kind that usually had the freakishly long line on busy days. Thankfully it wasn't a busy day and everything looked quite clean. Leaning against the door you realized this was becoming a habit, you dragging Tori into small confined spaces while blocking the door and constantly pressuring her for something.

She muttered something you couldn't quite make out.

"What?"

And again she muttered something.

Aggravated you grabbed her shoulders and pinned her against the wall.

"Vega quit your mumbling and just tell me!" you hissed letting your hands fall to your side. She tortured you no matter what she was wearing it wouldn't matter if she was wearing a nun's robe or a tank top like she was now with short shorts. And it didn't help that your fingers where still burning from the brief contact the had with her skin. And her eyes, wow her eyes they shone with so much energy, but rite now they were muddled with confusion and fear.

Suddenly those feelings were replaced by anger,"Fine you want to know! I like girls OK! I'm hurting because of that one person that will never look at me the way I want her to look at me! Happy now!" she yelled brushing past you and storming out of the room.

You were expecting something along those lines, but it still managed to shock you especially the latter part. She said it with so much force, so much... remorse thrown in there. You walked out of the bathroom scared that she'd still be there but wishing she would still be out there But she was gone, you realized that along with her bag she'd also taken the little swan.

**I feel like I cheated Jade out of a kiss. Maybe that's why I'm not satisfied with this chapter... eh lemme know if any of the characters seem OOC. I hate it when that happens.**


End file.
